gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Contender
|related = Sadler Sandking XL Sandking SWB Caracara 4x4 |variants = Utility Truck |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 (All games) |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = e109 (GTA IV) contender (GTA Online) |handlingname = CONTENDER |textlabelname = CONTENDER |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (All games) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Contender is a sport utility truck (SUT) featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and returning in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update, released on July 26th, 2016, during the Cunning Stunts Bonuses II event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Designed as a two-door vehicle, the Contender has styling very reminiscent of the , most noticeably in the wheel arches, front bumper, grille shape and hood, while the bed and overall effect are reminiscent of the . It has a Chevy-like, horizontally-split grille and headlights that are similar to the . The Supercharged 5.7L V8 engine, is also similar to the Lightning concept but with a larger displacement V8 (the Lightning had a 5.4L V8). The Contender can spawn with several accessories: *A front bullbar. *Roof spotlights mounted onto a external roll-cage bar. *A carbon bed cover on top of the pre-existing cover. *Plates extending from the back of the cab. *Black roll-cage bars attached to the back of the cab. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The GTA Online rendition of the Contender has received a large transformation since its last appearance. Now primarily resembling the , seen particularly in the frontal fascia and bullbar, the rear bed cap and rack, and the rear arches. It also takes some design cues from the Ford Raptor and 2010 4-door lifted Ford F-150. The Contender comes with or without a large bedcap with roof-rack, and has a very high ride height. It has stock wheels similar to those found on the Baller LE, finished in black. It also equips a large bumper with a winch, brushguard and fog lamps. The underside features large shock absorbers along with springs, and four kicker braces/impact struts running from each axle. As well as the two main axle diffs, the propshafts also run to two more central locking diffs. The front underside also sports a sump guard protecting the engine directly above it. The vehicle shares its interior with the majority of the SUVs, including its predecessor, the Sandking XL. Current Design Gallery Second generation (GTA Online)= |-| First generation (GTA IV)= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Despite having an apparent 5.7 liter supercharged V8 engine, the Contender only develops low amounts of power and therefore speeds are not too high, and can be equally matched by the Bobcat but the top speed is higher. On the bright side though, the Contender is impressively durable with collisions and gunfire. Handling is below average with the truck feeling heavy, and understeering around corners. Despite it being a pickup, it is not good off road, since the truck is only rear wheel drive, and the suspension is firm and does not have enough ground clearance. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The truck has reasonable performance thanks to a powerful V8 engine powering all four wheels, giving it immediate acceleration and little loss of traction in a straight line, as well as great off-roading capabilities. However, it has a large oversteer when approaching corners too fast, resulting in a spin-out at high speeds. Along with being a heavy and durable vehicle, this vehicle has bullet resistant windows, strong axle, and sturdy frame. The vehicle sports a 5.4L single-cam V8 engine laid longitudinally in a front-engine, all wheel drive (4x4) configuration. It is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Contender-GTAO-RSCStats.JPG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Contender-GTAIV-front.png|A standard Contender in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ContenderBedCover1-GTAIV-front.png|A Contender with a bed cover in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ContenderBedCover2-GTAIV-front.png|A Contender with a different bed cover in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ContenderBedCover3-GTAIV-front.png|A Contender with a different bed cover in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ContenderSpotlights-GTAIV-front.png|A Contender with spotlights in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ContenderBullbar-GTAIV-front.png|A Contender with a front bullbar in Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Contender-RockstarNW-GTAO.jpg|Official GTA Online screenshot. Contender-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Contender on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Contender-GTAV-RGSC.jpg|The Contender on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A special green colored Contender driven by the Irish Mob can be found in Steinway. It has huge chrome brush guards and comes with an exclusive bed modification, sporting a soft tonneau cover and chrome roll bars with body color fog lights mounted on top. Its speed and acceleration have increased a very small amount from the supercharger being added. This Contender can be resprayed into any regular color. Contender-GTA4-Supercharge-front.jpg|A Supercharged variant, driven by the McReary Mob. *A Contender is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a dark grey paintjob. As a new Contender will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. The maximum amount of money you can obtain from delivering the Contender to Stevie is $8,250. Contender-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Contender in Stevie's Car Thefts. *A special Contender cab be seen in the mission Smackdown, being driven by Bucky Sligo. It sports a tonneau cover and a unique dark green-to-black color-shift paintjob. This vehicle can be stored at the player's safehouse. The color cannot be obtained from a Pay 'n' Spray. UniqueContender-GTAIV.jpg|Bucky Sligo's unique Contender that can be obtained in Smackdown. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Smackdown - As mentioned above, Bucky Sligo drives a Contender, which attempts to run away from Niko Bellic, which was in a Police Car. *Stevie's Car Thefts - The Contender is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Two-to-four Matte black Contenders may spawn at the Fridgit factory, Palmer-Taylor Power Station, or Elysian Island during the VIP mission Plowed, only if the player is required to go there. *A matte black Contender is used during the Gunrunning biker MC contract, located at the jetty near Los Santos International Airport. Once delivered, it is inaccessible to players. *Matte black Contenders spawn during a gang raid, only available via biker business resupply run, however these will be inaccessible to players shortly after the supplies are delivered, even if the vehicles themselves are not used for transport. *Merryweather attackers will drive matte black Contenders shortly after a convoy has been ambushed for bunker Resupplies located in an Insurgent. Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Bucky Sligo owns a slightly modified, special-colored Contender. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Usually found in most districts of Broker and Dukes. *Is usually seen in Star Junction, Fishmarket North, Fishmarket South and The Triangle, Algonquin. *The McReary mob variant can be found around Steinway. *The one requested by Stevie can be found in the Twitchin's Sugar factory compound on Creek Street in BOABO, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase for $250,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Contender fetching $2,500. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Contender are: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA Online: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, or Radio Mirror Park. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *In the guide, the Contender is occasionally referred to as the E109. In the game's files, the model for the Contender is called E109. It hints that it is a beta name, a reference to the Ford F150, the vehicle the Contender is primarily based on. *In a car commercial on CNT (Sully's Auto Mart), a white Contender is referred to as the EXT, which could be another beta name for the truck. The truck in the commercial also has 5 spoke rims, which may be the beta design for the truck. *The truck also appears as an undrivable prop in Brucie's Garage and Stevie's garage, However, further inspection shows the truck to be, if not noticeable smaller than the current model, and further notice is a smaller rollbar as seen on the "Supercharged" variant, yet scaled smaller. * The slogan "Built to rule" appearing on the billboards is a play on Ford's slogan "Built tough" which is used for their F-series. This is even more obvious knowing that Vapid, the brand constructing the Contender, is the Grand Theft Auto IV parody of Ford. *Advertising for the Contender appears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, although the car itself does not appear. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Rockstar Games Social Club image of the Contender lacks the front-mounted fog lights, even if said component is a permanent extra in the vehicle. Also, there is no option to remove it at Los Santos Customs. See Also *Sandking XL and Sandking SWB - 4 and 2-door trucks similar to the second generation Contender, featured in GTA V. *Guardian - A similar heavy-duty pickup truck manufactured by Vapid. *Utility Van - A truck in GTA V that uses the same design of the previous generation Contender seen in GTA IV. Navigation }}ru:Contender Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:SUTs Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online